The present invention concerns a machine for making espresso coffee.
More particularly, the invention concerns a machine of professional or domestic kind for making espresso coffee, said machine comprising at least a steam boiler, a water pressurising device, one or more coffee delivery groups and other internal or external fittings, assembled within an external structure or casing.
Prior art coffee making machines include an external bearing structure made of bent and painted metal plate and comprising multiple sheets joined together by means of screws, rivets, by welding or other similar fastening systems. All internal fittings of the machine are fastened to such a structure, which also acts as support for the external fittings.
Assembling a coffee making machine of that kind comprises the steps of assembling first the external structure, by joining together the metal plate panels previously prepared and painted, and then fastening and connecting together the various internal hydraulic components, the electrical wiring, the control unit and the front control members of the machine. The assembling is then completed by applying a rear panel, also of stamped plate, which allows at any moment access to the internal components of the machine.
A metal plate structure for a coffee making machine thus comprises multiple panels, which must be individually cut, stamped and painted. In order to bear the weights and the loads of the internal components, the metal plate to be used must be rather thick, in order to give the machine a structural robustness. Such a structure is then heavy and difficult to assemble and it does not favour, but rather it is of hindrance for, the assembling and possible maintenance of the internal components of the machine.
Moreover, the painting step, on which the external appearance of the machine depends, considerably affects production costs.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,288 illustrates a beverage brewer which can be assembled without tools from a plurality of component parts and subassemblies. The brewer includes a metal plate structure made of a base wall, a three-sided housing, a top wall and a removable front panel. Internal component parts are attached to the metal plate structure by means of mechanical means.